Percy Betrayed
by Lucaaas123
Summary: Percy is betrayed by annabeth. Percy leaves to live on his own. This takes place after Last Olympians. No chaos army.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story and my first story for Percy Jackson. Thank you for all feed back**

**Percy P.O.V**

I had finally finished it, one of the creepiest quests I have ever gone on, but we managed to get the golden weapons we saw a few monsters wielding during the titan war. Nico, Kyle and I managed to find the weapons in medusas old place, sadly the last place we checked. We had went everywhere even in the titans old base in San Fran. They seemed to be left behind from when Kronos had used the place as a base. Now that might seem easy but medusa had reformed and had nearly turned Nico into stone. We encountered many monsters that seemed to be in people's wildest nightmares. Some of the creatures we saw we won't even talk about because of how horrible they were. But Kyle took it the worst. We found him screaming in his sleep after taking down medusa. I felt bad for him, for such a horrible first quest. But here we are, still in one piece and still living to tell the tale. As the campers crowded us I couldn't find Annabeth. She was what I had been longing for the entire quest.

"Nico, I am going to find Annabeth" I hurried away letting the campers praise Kyle and Nico. Camp was where I felt home, the fresh air. Not like the air of New York City. I felt like nothing could take me down. I walked to my cabin, dropped my stuff there but there was something wrong. There seemed like someone else lived here. Not Tyson because his bed was untouched but another one. I had a brother! It was one of the best news yet. I had good relationships with the other campers but not close like a brotherly relationship. I was so overjoyed that I couldn't keep myself from smiling. I ran to the Athena cabin but no one was there. So I went to the arena and heard a familiar sound of metal crashing against metal. There I saw a boy that looked about 15 years old and he was fighting Annabeth. He looked a lot like me, but his eyes were a distinctive blue, dull but always alert. He was fairing well against Annabeth but she was controlling the battle. When she saw me she quickly disarmed him and ran to me.

"Percy, I missed you" She planted a kiss right after that and it was great to feel that again. The boy interrupted us and asked "Are you Percy?" I answered yes and he told me how much Annabeth had talked about me. Annabeth whispered to me that his name was Alex. He seemed nice but his voice didn't sound excited and his eyes showed deep loathing. As if he was hoping this day would never come.

Weeks have passed after that but camp doesn't seem the same. Annabeth has stopped talking to me and seems to spend a lot of time with Alex. Most of the campers still talked to me but everyone didn't seem the same. Slowly they stopped too. My only real friends were Thalia and Nico. Thalia and Nico were only here on special occasions because of other reasons. No one to talk to me but Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary so I spent my time studying the gold weapons. I had asked Chiron to keep one of the swords and he let me keep it.

It marveled me how the gold like Celestial Bronze could kill monsters. It shined in the light and was a great backup for Riptide. I had asked Chiron about it but he said nothing. As I searched for references with the sword, I found out that the Romans had created something like it. What if in ancient Rome they had Roman Gods instead of Greek Gods. This thought marveled me but we would've already found out about them. But the mist is a powerful thing and I didn't think about it till a long time later. As I went to budge Chiron one more time I heard something, two voices.

"Oh Alex, you are so better than Percy." "I know, nobody likes my loser brother." It felt as if my hear split into two. Then I ran, not caring about what anyone thought because no one cared anymore. As tears ran down my face I collected my things and started writing a letter to Nico.

Dear Nico,

Nobody cares about me anymore so I have decided to leave camp. I will leave Mrs. O'Leary to you. Please take care of her. I don't know where I will go but it is somewhere away from this life. Annabeth has cheated on me so don't bother telling her. Please give this to Thalia.

Percy

I laid it down on the footsteps of the Hades cabin. It was a weird cabin. It didn't fit in with the other ones, with the creepy fire and skulls. But Nico liked it so I couldn't hate it that much. As I walked by the cabins I was flooded with memories. Hermes for my first nights, Athena reminded me so much of Annabeth I couldn't look at it. I went to Blackjack to fly away from this place. As my tears were slowly stopping I reached Blackjack. "Hey boss, why sad?" "Annabeth cheated on me." That seemed to fire up Blackjack. He said a few things I will not say. As he calmed he said "Where are we going?" "Anywhere but here Blackjack."

As I flew through the top of camps I felt sadness. I would never forget this place. I would stay but the camp reminded me of her. Her gray eyes that promised love and compassion. I loved the camp but it couldn't stop what she did, how she betrayed me. That is why I have to leave. With Riptide in my pocket and the golden sword on my back we flew off.

**Hmm, I wonder what the golden sword is? Any way what should I name the sword. List any ideas in the comments. **


	2. Chapter of 2

**Hey guys. I am going to wait a bit longer to name the sword. I will change the P.O.V after this chapter hopefully**

**I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of the other characters from the book and stuffs. Rick Riorden does and things, ya so begin.**

**Percys P.O.V**

As we flew away I went to the only place other than there that felt like home. My home, not like Camp Halfblood but a place I would never be kicked out of. I flew up to my home and realized something, I couldn't stay here. Home didn't have barriers like Camp but was completely vulnerable to monsters. Staying here would danger Paul and my mom, the last thing I would ever want to do. I could stay for a while but the monsters would catch up, they always do. So I took a deep breath and knocked.

My mom answered and screamed when she saw me. I could only assume she had been worried about me dying one the quest, she always did. She immediately let me in and asked how the quest was.

"Did you get hurt? Did anyone get hurt?" This was how it usually was. Always making sure her baby was safe. "What's wrong?" Even though I didn't saying anything she could read my eyes to tell something was wrong. Just like the when I first fought the Fury and saw the Fates.

"A-a-annabeth cheated on me." I broke down in sobs. Here I didn't care what anybody thought of me because here I was welcome. "Oh Percy I am so sorry, she seemed like a nice girl. Who did she cheat on you with?"

"My half-brother Alex." Her eyes showed a bit of pain. I could tell she still had some feelings for Poseidon and that if I had a brother Poseidon had found another woman. "I'm so sorry, you can stay here all you want. Just come and you will be welcome." "No mom you would be attacked by monsters. If I stayed here I would endanger you and Paul."

"Well where will you go?" "I don't know mom, anywhere away from this life is what I want." She then kissed me and said "Good luck but promise to contact me." I smiled and nodded and walked out. Blackjack snorted as I climbed on him. I thought of anywhere I could go, the woods would be away from civilization but monsters would be lurking there and the only people that would kill them are the Hunters of Artemis.

Thalia, I wondered what she would say. She was fierce in protecting her friends but how would she react to Annabeths betrayal. Annabeth was one of her first friends when she ran away. She might yell at me saying I am a li. "Ahh!" A little girls voice cut me right out of my thoughts.

I flew strait through the city following where we hear the girls voice. Blackjack maneuvered in between buildings. Hopefully the mortals would see something else, like a boy riding a giant pigeon, perfectly normal in New York. I heard a deep growl and realized what it was, a hellhound. So the mission had become that much more important, she was in mortal danger. I saw the hellhound creep into an alley and told Blackjack to touch down right in front of the alley.

The hellhound didn't hear us behind him, luckily. It crept up to the little girl, baring his teeth and growling. I reached for Riptide but realized, I should use my golden sword. I pulled it out as quietly as I could but the hellhound could hear it. It immediately turned around and started to pounce. I slashed one of his paws but it only wounded the hellhound. It backed up and started to circle me slowly. It could have been a killing strike but I was not used to the sword. The more I waited for the attack the more the sword felt better in my hand. As I was caught up in my thoughts the hellhound attacked and I counter-attacked. My sword slashed right through the hellhound and turned it into doggy bits.

The monsters remains lay on the ground as I approached the girl. She had blond hair and striking light blue eyes. She looked about eleven and was very scared of the attack. "It's ok, my name is Percy. What's yours?" "Mine is Bailey" "So what happened to your parents?" "My dad left my mom during her pregnancy. My mom died when I was seven. I was sent to my uncles. Strange things happened and my uncle was mean to me, so I ran, what was that?" I then went to explain the world of monsters, including Camp Halfblood.

"Why aren't you there?" "I don't belong there and that means your dad is a god." "Do you know who?" "No, but if you went to Camp Half-Blood you could figure it out when you thirteen or sooner." "Are you going to come?" "No I don't belong like I said, but I could take you there." "Oh, ok let's go." I took her to Blackjack. "Wow is that a horse with wings!" She seemed amazed. "It's a Pegasus and his name is Blackjack." I got on Blackjack and she climbed on and put her hands on my waist. We flew to Camp Half-Blood and when we arrived I could hear horns. That only meant they found out I had left.

I was worried about them finding me so I had to say a quick goodbye. "Here is a sword, its name is (I don't know yet). You can remember me by it" She took it and tested its weight. She seemed to like it and walked passed Thalias Tree. She looked back and smiled. I waved as I mounted Blackjack. She seemed to find a boy, I soon realized it was Nico. I told Blackjack to start to fly.

"Percy!" I couldn't say anything as I flew away but "Keep her safe." Nico nodded and walked he into camp. I flew past the strawberry farms and off to other somewhere else.

**That's it. I was going to add more about the sword but I realized it wasn't for Percy and she was better for it. I still don't know the name. I will hopefully use her more later and reveal the name of the sword when I thing of a good name. Hopefully Nicos P.O.V will be next chapter. I will try and put a chapter out by tomorrow but no promises. School will be starting Thursday the 22****nd****. Still taking new reviews for the sword name. Ya so Goodbye peoples **


	3. Nicos Chapter

**Well guys I have procrastinated this chapter too much. I was going to do it yesterday but I was too lazy. Here is a new P.O.V I hope you like it. Nico knows about the Roman camp and Hazel although I probably won't follow the giant war.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the characters and stuffs.**

**Nico's P.O.V**

I could tell things were bad. When Chiron called me saying a camper was missing I shadow traveled there right away. I was going to visit Hazel but it could wait. I was wondering who it could be and my first thought was Percy. Ever since the trip back the campers were annoying him and with Alex they were starting to forget about him. But with him and Annabeth dating he would never leave here, after all his fatal flaw was loyalty (I don't know if Nico knows that but lets just say he does). All of my thoughts went through my head a second as I shadow traveled to camp.

I arrived at camp and ran right into someone. It was Annabeth. "Nico, Chiron needs to see you now." I was about to ask her who was missing but she hurried off before I could say anything. I quickly ran to the big house to see Mr. D and Chiron outside on its porch.

"Chiron! Who is missing?" He looked glum and replied "Percy" That hit me hard. Percy, one of my only friends had left camp and I was here alone.

"Are you doing anything to try and find him? Did he leave anything, like a note?" "Nico he didn't leave any note and he has taken blackjack with him. He could be anywhere now." I nodded and walked to my cabin. I was thinking where I could go to find him, where was a place he would feel welcome at, and why would he leave. The second one came to me pretty easy. Annabeth must have cheated on him. When I had last come to camp her and Alex had seemed so close and she barely even talked to Percy. Poor Percy must have had his heart broken.

I came to my cabin and walked in. On my bed was a note, it must have been from Percy. I quickly read the note and reread it. So Annabeth had cheated on him, I was right. That cheating two timer deserved so many terrible things, but finding Percy was my first priority. Then I realized where Percy would go, to his moms house. I would shadow travel but I was tired from my last trip and who knows. I might find some useful hints.

I walked by the campers who seemed to have calmed down, but were still on edge. I went straight to Thaila's Tree and saw something. It was a Black Pegasus with a boy and girl next to it. It was Percy and Blackjack but who was the girl. He was giving her something gold, like one of the swords we had found. I knew Percy had one but why would he give it to the girl. He looked up and saw me.

His sea green eyes look right at me. The girl started to walk to me as I yelled "Percy!" He didn't seem to want to respond but he managed to say "Keep her safe." I nodded and took her across the camp border.

"What's your name? Mine is Nico." She seemed about twelve and had blond hair and blue eyes. "Mine is Bailey, do you think Percy will come back?" "I don't know but lets take you to Chiron.

I walked her to the big house where Chiron was sitting but Mr. D wasn't there, thankfully. "Where did you find her Nico." I told him about Percy, the note and everything I had saw. "Go inside Bailey, I will be in in a minute or two. So boy is that everything you know." "Yes sir but I couldn't help but wonder why he would leave Mrs. O'Leary." "Perhaps he thought you were going to track him using her. You better find her, we can't have a hellhound running around scaring new campers. Go to your cabin, rest, you will need it."

I obliged and walked to my cabin to think. Mrs. O'Leary I could call so she wouldn't be a problem. I got to my cabin and fell down onto my bed. How would I tell Thaila what happened, she would want to know what happened but she would explode on me. She could get scary when she wanted to, especially with her shield. I decided to send it to her using a Iris message. I wouldn't talk to her face to face, but I would just send it to her. I wrote down all the things Percy hadn't put down on his message and went to find a rainbow.

It took me awhile but I ended up finding one by Demeters cabin. There was a hose with a leek creating a perfect rainbow. "Iris, goddess of rainbow please take my package." I chucked my note with a drachma attached to it into the rainbow. It disappeared which was a good sign. I knew with that problem solved my last was to find Percy. I headed off to New York to find clues and talk to his mom.

**So that's it. Nico knows of the roman camp. Percy disappeared and Nico is playing detective. I picked a sword name winner Spes novas is the winner. It is latin for new hope and I think it sound s cool combined with it being roman it made since. The person that submitted that was Ireallyreallylovebooks, don't worry I love them too. That was the end of the chapter. I want to get one out by today or tomorrow but this one came out late so it could be the same thing. And my question is what is your favorite Percy Jackson character? I am planning on asking these every chapter. Mine is Nico, I just like his powers and he seems cool and stuffs. Ya so bye peoples**


End file.
